The Serpent's Path
by Violet TsirBleu
Summary: A man cloaked in mystery and masked with malice has been recruiting seemingly unrelated followers for an unknown but most certainly nefarious organization known only as "The Serpent." Will boy and bodyguard be able to unearth both his intentions and his identity before they are bitten? "When the Serpent awakens from his slumber, he will not hesitate to poison those in his path."
1. Infiltration

London's cobblestones were slick with rain, shining in the light from the flickering street lamps like the scales of some dark reptile as the street wound its way past a solemn cathedral. Lightning flashed, and a small figure was illuminated as it hurried through the downpour. Glittering puddles were upset by little black heels beneath slender stockinged legs. The inevitable thunder resounded, but was paid no mind. Twice, she stumbled, avoiding a face to face with the grimy street by the barest slip of momentum as those feet carried on to the door of the church. Shaky pale hands met the ancient wood doors and pushed their way inside, closing out the wet and the cold as the girl pressed her small back against the wall to catch a breath. The church was dark. Quiet. Empty. Well, mostly.

The dripping raincoat was discarded over the back of a pew as the girl sought to rid herself of the chill that seemed to follow her wherever she went. Shivering slightly, she slipped silently down the aisle before making her way around to the back and through an almost hidden door. Her steps were those of someone who knew where they were going, and why. She was not the first to travel down the steep stone stairs that were already damp with the rainwater of a dozen pairs of shoes. As she descended, the air became cooler and smelled less and less like prayers and incense, giving way to a scent that could only be described as age.

A fleeting pause at the base of the steps gave her time to steel herself for what lay just down the hall. Her hands smoothed the onyx satin of her dress and reached up to sweep a wayward strand of silvery black hair into its rightful place. The girl took a step forward while adjusting her mask, a slim white eyepiece that had precious stones around the black eyeholes as its only decoration and ended just above the tip of her nose, showcasing the thin rouged lips that were pressed into a determined line. She walked down the candlelit corridor, allowing her heels to sharply punctuate her every step and her hips to sway to a song that played only in her head. She had to keep up this dance, this act. It meant everything.

Once inside the already crowded room, a path was made for her as the others parted to grant her access to the front row. More than one gaudily masked eye wandered appreciatively down her form, graceful and petite as it was. And surely, she knew this. Her dress hugged every curve, a perfectly tiny waist, down to the slender hips, where it flowed out and down to her knees with a whisper of blood-red lace teasing its way out from beneath the hem. A single strand of silver lay about her neck, sliding over her collarbone in the most pleasing way possible. Bare shoulders were a bother though, tonight, as it was absolutely freezing. But no one would ever know she was cold from the way she held herself, all confidence and poise.

Bodies pressed together in anticipation as a tall figure, cloaked in white and masked with mystery made his way across the platform in front of the group. " _Tonight is the night!_ " They tittered in excitement behind trembling hands, each hoping they would be the one chosen. To be chosen was to be elevated above the rest, to be given privileges and knowledge and power. No one had to wonder at what would happen were they not chosen. They would be done. Finished. Judged to be useless and unfit to progress. Breaths were sucked in as the man lifted his hands to silence the people before him.

"Welcome, supplicants." His voice was deep and soft, and the words that issued forth sounded as though they had been formed from a smiling mouth. "It is the end." This pronouncement echoed against the stone walls like a heavy stone in his audience's stomachs. "It was easy to choose, this time. No one in this group is of any use to me." There was more than one gasp of astonishment from the room. The man's eyes lit on the slim little girl in the front row. The coy smile that teased the edges of her lips mirrored his own, though his mouth was hidden by his mask. "Except..." A hush fell over the room. They were so easy to toy with; it was no wonder there was only one desirable applicant out of them all tonight.

The girl mounted the platform easily, keeping her face as it always was, the hint of a smile, nothing more, nothing less. The man towered over her at least a foot and a half. His eyes were on her, although his face was turned to the disgruntled group that stood before him. "I am only interested in those I deem useful." His voice commanded attention. "You have all failed the test." His arm snaked around the girl's shoulders. "Disperse, and remember: When the Serpent awakens from his slumber, he will not hesitate to poison those in his path." Silence pervaded as the dazed crowd melted away. They had not been chosen. They were not special.

But she was. The man wrapped his hand around hers for a brief moment before exiting himself, with a grand sweep of his pure white cloak to mark his departure. The girl stood alone, perfectly still but for the rapid heartbeat threatening to burst out of her chest. She had almost been afraid that she would not be the one, because it was so vital that she be chosen. But she had not hesitated, she had not faltered, and she had not been dismissed along with the others as a result. A shiver crept down her spine as she finally felt the full weight of the silence that covered the room in a dark, cold, unfeeling blanket. Knowing the man was likely still watching her, the girl turned and walked in the dance-like way she had created out of the room, down the hall, up the stairs.

The other applicants were long gone, scattered articles collected from the various pews they had been carelessly deposited in. Doubtless, they had not been expecting to be so abruptly dismissed tonight, as the meetings usually ran far into the night, but of course they were deceiving themselves. ' _They told themselves that they were special, they wanted it so badly that they saw themselves as irreplaceable. And that's why they weren't chosen._ ' The girl thought as she shrugged her raincoat over her shoulders. The old cathedral door creaked in a way it hadn't before when she opened it. Stealing away into the night, the girl drew her coat tighter about her small figure. It wouldn't do to catch a cold in this downpour. Not now, when everything was beginning to fall into place.

It took her an hour to get back. Not one of the wandering street vagrants bothered her as she picked her way around them. Maybe it was they way she held her head, hair and mask shining in the moonlight, or maybe it was the shadow that followed her almost imperceptibly. Either way, she was untouched when she slipped through the cold iron gate in front of the grand townhouse. The door was opened by a tiny silver key she'd hidden in her bodice, and the warmth of wealth pulled her inside. Since she wanted the other servants to be oblivious to her entry, not to mention the foreign guests, she had to sneak up the steps as fast as possible, which wasn't hard for her. She'd had practice. Now to get safely inside the earl's bedroom.

Her expert hands opened the latch without a sound and she was finally safe. A sigh of relief, then a commanding, "Sebastian." The black clad bodyguard appeared behind her at once. "I did it." The girl said with an air of excitement, peeling off her coat once more and tossing it at him. She kicked off the heeled shoes and winced as her sore feet made contact with the ground. "He gave me this." She put a shiny tube on the table next to the mirror. She hadn't noticed at first, but when the leader had taken her hand in his, he'd slipped it into her grasp. Directions to the new meeting place, no doubt. "Help me out of this dress." She commanded, releasing long hair from its elegance atop her head. The older boy tugged the hidden zipper down the back of the dampened dress-it wasn't a very good raincoat-and dropped it to pool at the girl's feet with a rustle. His nimble fingers went to the laces of the corset and soon that too was cast aside. "Oh, that feels so much better." A slender hand flicked off the mask, revealing two mismatched eyes, one a startling blue, the other a sultry violet. "I really don't know how girls could stand that."

* * *

Ciel lounged in the bath, cold soaked limbs not eager to leave this blessed warmth. Then again, a cup of hot tea surely awaited him. He ran his fingers through his wet hair, which was now blessedly free of its false length. "Sebastian." He called languidly, relishing the promptness at which the bodyguard appeared at the crack in the door. "I want tea when I get out." The earl sighed. "Of course." Sebastian had already prepared the pot, perfectly in tune with his young charge's every whim. Ciel pulled himself from the water with a groan. Better to get out now than stay until it became tepid. He wrapped himself in a fluffy white towel and rubbed himself free of all the stares he'd felt that night, all of the dirty thoughts he could practically hear as they floated above his head.

"He was always staring at me, you know. I told you that." Ciel wandered into his bedroom in his dressing gown. "Yeah, well, the way you were dressed, it would be hard for anyone not to stare." Sebastian smirked, offering Ciel a steaming cup. "That was the whole point." The smaller boy snapped. "Anyway, I knew he would pick me. Now I just have to gain his trust enough for him to reveal his identity." He took a sip, and recoiled a bit at the burning sensation. It was just that much too hot. "How long will that take?" Sebastian asked, an amused expression playing over his chiseled features. Ciel stretched out on the bed, all relaxed from his bath. "I don't know. I don't want to push it too much." "Yeah, that could end badly. For you." Sebastian nodded sagely. "Nonsense. You would be there to stop it before it went too far." "True. Let's not let it get too far." "Yeah...hey, Sebastian?" Ciel stared up at the ceiling. "Yes, Ciel?" Sebastian glanced over at Ciel. "Will you ever get tired of this?" The younger boy sounded serious. "Of what?" Sebastian stood and crossed over to get into Ciel's view. "Of following me around all the time." Ciel was obviously testing his bodyguard, a satisfied smirk on his lips as he laced his fingers behind his head. Sebastian smirked. "Never." "Good." There was a contented silence that lasted until Ciel drifted off to sleep. Sebastian tucked him under the covers and switched off the lights. "Goodnight, then."


	2. Investigation

Ciel woke to the enticing smell of fresh baked cinnamon rolls. He rolled over in bed, nestling into the fluffy pillows for those last sweet minutes before it was time to get up. Gossamer curtains filtered the morning sunlight, suffusing the luxurious bedroom with a lazy glow. After a short mental battle, the boy slid off the bed, stretching his aching back. It always felt stiff like that after nights when he wore the corset. Last night made it the sixth time he'd ventured out to the cathedral, but before that he'd had to play dress-up to catch rumors and gossip about The Serpent in local hotspots. Finally he'd come across a boisterous man who claimed to have received an invitation to the exclusive meetings, and it had only taken a smidgen of seduction to relieve him of it. Really, men just dropped like flies when Ciel was around. After that, he'd attended the meetings and caught the leader's eye, which was a piece of cake. ' _Cake?_ ' Ciel dressed in designer jeans and a button-down. ' _I'd like some cake._ ' A rolex slid onto his slender wrist. ' _And tea would be nice, too. Earl grey tea._ ' The boy happened to glance in the direction of the mirror, eyes locking onto the trinket he'd been given the previous night. The silver metal was surprisingly heavy in his hand, cool to the touch and shiny as starlight. Ciel turned it over in his fingers and examined it closely. The otherwise smooth surface was interrupted by a skinny snake etched into it, coiling around the center. ' _Disguising a seam, perhaps?_ ' The boy pulled on the ends, and sure enough, it easily popped open. Ciel eagerly looked inside but was disappointed to find dark red cosmetics filling the little cylinder. ' _A tube of lipstick? What is this supposed to mean?_ ' He recapped it with a sigh and left his bedroom in search of the tantalizing scent from earlier. Plenty of time to figure out the clue later.

Breakfast was usually served in the informal dining room, and as Ciel approached, he could already hear the raucous laughter of his foreign guests, Soma and Agni. The two of them were exchange students, part of the Indian royal family. Ciel was hosting them at his London Townhouse for the semester, but only because the Queen herself had asked him to. Really, it was quite a bother, especially when it came to sneaking around at night. The earl pasted a smile on his face before he entered. "Good morning, Ciel!" Soma called from the end of the table. The indian prince was dressed in a black suit with a red striped tie, the uniform for the exclusive private school he attended. "Good morning." Ciel replied with a bit of false cheeriness. "It's the first day of school, why aren't you wearing the uniform?" The Indian prince inquired. "I don't attend school. I've been privately tutored since I was small." Ciel sat and cut his fork into a sticky sweet cinnamon roll. Sebastian thought to himself that Ciel had always been small. "Oh." Soma turned glumly back to his breakfast. "I guess I assumed since I was staying with you that you would be my first friend there..." "I find it better to avoid assumptions." Came the earl's terse reply. Sebastian laughed a little into his sleeve. "I think what Ciel means is that friends will come easily to you." He assured the crestfallen prince. Agni put some more fruit onto Soma's plate, and he quickly cheered. "You're right! I am here not only to learn, but to better my father's business connections, so I have to make a lot of friends!" Ciel ignored that comment, his blue eye wandering back down to the pastry on the plate in front of him. "Nice day out." Agni tried, sensing that the conversation was dying out. "Rain has a way of washing the impurities out of the air." Sebastian agreed. Silence. Soma jumped up. "Well, I'm excited to start, so let's make sure we're on time, right Agni?" He ran off to get his schoolbag. Agni helped Sebastian clear the table before following after the prince. Ciel sat back in his chair with a sigh and a cup of tea. It was only 7:30, and his irritation levels were high already. "Well then. Shall we get to work?" Sebastian asked with a grin.

Velvety red eyes examined the silver clue, not missing a single detail. "It's a tube of lipstick." The bodyguard decided, tossing it to his charge. "Well I know that, genius. The question is, why would I be given this, and no instructions as to what I should do next?" Ciel twisted the creamy stick up and down. "You could wear it." Sebastian suggested with a snigger. "I have an idea." The smaller boy chucked it back in Sebastian's direction. "You wear it." Sebastian eyed it distastefully. "Is that an order?" Ciel grinned, but shook his head. "No." He went to his closet, to the very back where he kept his costumes. "I'm going out again tonight." He announced. "Two nights in a row?" Sebastian lounged across a stiff mahogany chair. "If I can't figure out this clue, we'll be right back where we started, Sebastian, and that would be a four week setback. Unacceptable." Ciel cast aside a ruffly pink dress with black lace accents. Perhaps that would better serve a different occasion. Sebastian thought on his master's remark. Back where they'd started? A letter from the Queen of England herself, that's how they'd started, because with it had come the order to sniff out the leader of The Serpent. A group so buried that she needed her guard dog to dig it up from the depths of the underworld...that was Ciel's job, of course. The entitlements of earldom came with a price, and for the house of Phantomhive it was this behind-the-scenes service, although precious few knew that. Ciel liked it that way. A bit of mystery added to the game, and he was very fond of games. He even owned a toy company, but that was a different story. Anyway, the Queen had requested the identity of this leader, and his endgame, before she would dispatch any more orders, but this mission of curiosity was turning out to be a difficult one.

"Sebastian, this needs ironing." A rich velvet dress was flung out of the closet, landing next to the bodyguard's foot. "I wasn't aware you owned anything of this color..." Sebastian held it up, unable to disguise the criticism from his voice. Ciel poked his head around the corner. "What about it?" Sebastian sighed. "It's just that I don't think it suits you. Isn't it a bit mature?" He fingered the dark red material gingerly. "Oh? Is that how you feel?" Ciel took it from him with a smirk. "I think I'll wear it out tonight." Sebastian pressed his lips into a thin line. "No objections." Ciel added.

' _Monotonous._ ' Ciel decided. ' _That's the word I was looking for._ ' He picked up a knight, made his move, and took bishop off the board. "Ah! You think you've foiled my plan, but in fact, you fell right into my trap!" Soma exclaimed, stroking his chin magnificently. "Soma, you have two pawns, what could you possibly be planning?" Ciel smiled condescendingly. "Fear not, Ciel, for I will beat you this time. It's impossible to fail more than twelve times, right Agni?" The prince grinned, but ended up losing once again. Ciel could've beaten him sooner, but toying with him was more fun. "It's getting late..." Ciel stood. "You lost, so go ahead and clean it up yourself. I'm going to bed." Soma pouted. "It's only 8:00, surely you could stay awake for another hour..." "Alas, I am but a child, and need my rest after working hard all day." Ciel said dramatically before leaving in a hurry. "He's not that young." Soma watched Agni clear the chessboard sullenly.

Sebastian pulled harder at the corset laces. "No, tighter." Ciel gasped. "Alright, alright, I'm getting there." Came the bodyguard's reply. The first time they'd attempted this, it had been a grueling procedure involving copious amounts of complaints and drama from Ciel. "But, you wanted this." Sebastian had replied, much to the earl's chagrin. By now, however, it was old hat. "That's enough." Ciel asserted weakly, the breath squeezed out of him. It took a while to adjust. Sebastian gave the laces one final tug for good measure before helping his young charge into the red dress. "I'll ask again, are you quite certain you want-" "I said no objections, Sebastian." Ciel took on a haughty demeanor fitting of his fake identity. He slipped on his shoes, red to match, but before he was about to leave, his eyes fell on the silver tube. The lipstick would match his dress perfectly. Was that ever something he should've thought? Whatever. ' _I should wear that..._ ' The boy carefully opened it and slid the makeup on, and just like that, the transformation was complete.

Cacophonous laughter filled the bar. Though it was not that late, Arsenal F.C. had won the football game, and celebrations were everywhere. Ciel leaned against the wall, sipping daintily at a beer he'd been given. He didn't know what he was waiting for, but this was the place he'd originally procured his invitation to The Serpent's meetings, so it was as good a place as any. An androgynous looking man with a waterfall of bright red hair sauntered past Ciel, washing the scent of metallic cologne over the boy. Where had he smelled that before? Before Ciel could deliberate much, the man was back, this time with a grin. He batted his heavy lashes at the earl with as much grace as he could muster. "Why, what a vision you make." His coquettish voice reached only Ciel's ears. Ciel turned his nose up slightly, an invitation to move along. "That's a charming shade of lipstick..." The man pressed on, sidling up to Ciel. "Unique, I'd say. I do happen to have an eye for these things, you know." He peeked viridescent eyes over his red-rimmed glasses to stare at Ciel, a pointy grin spreading across his face. Ciel cocked an eyebrow ever so slightly. ' _Why would he notice my lipstick?_ ' He smiled silently in reply. "Do you have it with you?" The man inquired, inching closer. To stop his advance, Ciel brought the tube out from his bag. "Ah, I see." The man took his elbow. "I'd like to introduce myself, if that's alright. My name is Grell Sutcliff!" He posed somewhat flamboyantly. "I think we should go talk. There's so much we can go over, and I think you'll be especially interested in what I know about this." Grell tapped the silver with a manicured fingernail. Ciel's eyes widened. This was it, this was what the clue had been for! "I'd like that." He kept his excitement at bay and smiled coyly at Grell. "Shall we go?"


	3. Integration

It seemed like they'd been walking forever, but Ciel's guide continued pulled him along energetically. The earl had to take two steps for every one of Grell's lengthy stride. It reminded him of walking with Sebastian, actually, except Sebastian didn't titter girlishly at every thought that popped into his head. "We're almost there, darling! You'll simply love this venue, it's ever so fashionable!" The man remarked as they crossed onto a wide, well lit street that was home to a more upscale crowd of hotels and shops. When the pair finally stopped, it appeared that their destination was none other than Séduire Royale, known not only for its luxurious accommodations, but also for its tendency to be frequented by men looking for a break from married life. "Come, come!" Grell beckoned, toothy grin turning to a frown when he finally noticed that Ciel was wearing a mask. He'd been so focused on his mission and the lipstick that he hadn't seen it at first. "You don't need that mask anymore, you know..." The man informed him uncertainly. "I like a bit of mystery." Ciel smiled and advanced toward the door confidently. "Well, that's fine sweetie, though it doesn't do a thing for your look." Grell sniffed disapprovingly. The pair made their way through the lobby, no one giving them a second glance. "Up to the top floor!" Grell hopped in the elevator excitedly. "I'd take the stairs for the workout, but you wouldn't make it four flights in those Vuittons, darling!" He was probably right. Although he'd received thorough training from Sebastian on how to walk properly in the tallest heels he could manage, Ciel had terrible endurance when stairs were involved. Secretly, the boy wondered why Sebastian happened to know how to walk in heels, but he hadn't cared to ask.

The pair traveled up in the elevator in what would have been an uncomfortable silence if Ciel hadn't already established his persona as the quiet type. The two of them couldn't be more different; Grell was all excitement and flourish while Ciel was poise and elegance. "Here we are, my dear!" The red man had to type a code into the elevator door before it would open as a security measure. As he leaned across Ciel, that scent reached the boy's nose again: metallic cologne. It seemed irritatingly familiar, but he couldn't place where he'd smelled that before. Before he could quite remember, the doors opened onto an opulent hall, the cool air rushing in dispelling the odiferous perfume. It wasn't long before Grell ushered Ciel into a large ballroom with that razor-sharp grin of his. The earl's vigilant eyes picked up on everything, from the bordering on gaudy decor to the lavishly dressed crowd milling about. There seemed to be people from every walk of life, although all were outfitted in expensive garb. "Well, here we are! Isn't it just fabulous? I feel that this is the sort of place I could really get used too..." Grell gazed at the gold velvet wall-paneling and shiny electric chandeliers appreciatively. "...of course, my true domain is in the bedroom..." The redhead winked at Ciel on the sly. "Anyway, I'm ever so glad I found you, and on the first night, too! This means you won't miss much, isn't that fantastic?" Ciel nodded dismissively, deliberately giving his guide the cold shoulder with the goal of breaking away from him. Grell frowned, slighted. After all the trouble he'd gone to with this chick, and now she wouldn't give him the time of day? Whatever, she wasn't his type anyway. "Well enjoy yourself..." He muttered huffily, and pranced away in search of a delicious man to hang off of. Internally, Ciel breathed a sigh of relief, but he kept an unreadable facade up on the surface. Time to mingle.

The incognito earl lifted a sparkling champagne flute off of a waiter's tray on his way through the crowd, searching for someone who would be important. He saw quite a bit of uncertainty in most of the attendee's eyes, though they smiled and laughed and pretended that they knew why they were there. Not one of them was quite as good an actor as Ciel. At last, there was someone with a more confident bearing in front of him. Standing a few inches above the earl's somewhat lacking height, a girl dressed in a low-cut azure gown reminiscent of a mandarin dress with elaborate flowers embroidered on it swirled a champagne glass. Her blonde hair was done up in twin ponytails, and her bright blue eyes were alert and roving, just like Ciel's. Until they lit upon him. The girl's amused expression spread into a wide grin that didn't quite fit her face. "Hello, what have we here?" The blonde had a bit of a cockney accent as she approached Ciel. "You must've just gotten here, love; I've been here for hours and this is the first I've seen of you." She observed, placing a hand jauntily on her hip. "I'm Jemima. What's your name?" Ciel sipped daintily from his champagne before replying. "Robin." This was the first time he'd had to give a name, so he just pulled something from the corners of his mind quickly. "Charming." Jemima's dark red lips parted, revealing cosmetically straight teeth. Actually, all of the ladies in the room sported the same shade of lipstick, which led Ciel to believe it was indeed the makeup that had revealed his status as one of the chosen ones to Grell. That was likely the entire reason for the silvery clue given to him last night, which led him to wonder what the men had received as an identifier. Jemima hooked her arm through Ciel's. "I can tell already, we're going to be the best of friends. I always like the unique ones." She pulled him more toward the other side of the crowd. "So why are you wearing that mask, anyway?" "I don't really feel the need to broadcast my identity to just anyone." Ciel replied standoffishly. His female persona was remarkably like his normal self, the only difference being that he usually didn't use his looks to get what he wanted out in the real world. "Oh, the mysterious type, eh? I like that." Jemima decided, taking a swig of champagne.

The two of them were situated quite close to a raised platform decorated with swirly golden vines that seemed quite a bit like a stage to Ciel. Sure enough, it wasn't long before a familiar masked figure swept onto the middle of it, long white cape billowing out behind him. "Greetings, colleagues. I delight in seeing your faces for the first time tonight." The leader's unadorned black mask turned as he scanned the room. "I apologize for not revealing my own, however, I believe that the concealment of my identity is integral to the success of this enterprise. You are all aware that this gathering is exclusive to those of you who were deemed necessary to the Serpent's cause. As such, from this point onward, you will be chosen to perform various tasks; missions, if you will, that benefit our advancement. You are all a part of something bigger than any one of us, and we must work together with one common vision. With that, I invite you to enjoy the evening, and to stay alert, for I will be calling upon a select few of you to assist in The Serpent's foremost goal." The man bowed grandly and, instead of exiting as was his prior habit, descended into the throng of members.

Jemima turned excitedly to Ciel. "Isn't he captivating? I can't wait to be selected, myself." Ciel, far from enamored of the man's performance, simply wondered what this ''common goal'' was. The leader, he'd noticed, had failed to mention that, but no one else seemed to notice or care. They were all excited about being chosen for a mission, and were crowding around the ivory man in the hopes of catching his eye. Ciel knew from experience though, that was not how it would work. This leader had very clear ideas about who and what he needed, and clamoring about wouldn't help anyone's cause. So, he and Jemima lingered off to the side with the others who had also realized this. ' _The truly intelligent ones,_ ' Ciel thought. This whole thing was likely just another tier of selection, so it was vital that he keep up his act and not blow it with a false sense of security. "So when did you get picked? It was a month ago, for me. I've talked with few others, they all have different dates of selection." Jemima instigated conversation. Ciel thought about that for a moment, deciding it made sense. "Last night." He smirked. Jemima's eyes widened. "Well, that makes you the most recent for sure. Think they've got all they wanted? I wonder what their criteria was, there were about thirty in my group, and only me and one other gal were chosen." She chattered, contentedly eyeing the buffet table. Ciel silently corrected her grammar. "I think he has what he wants now." The earl replied amicably. He might as well make friends with this Jemima, she seemed to be the useful sort. Then again, there was something off about her. Maybe it was the way she held herself, as if she were always actively seducing someone.

As the two of them watched, the masked man gradually made his way over to them, exactly as Ciel had thought he would. "Ladies." The leader bowed deeply, taking their hands in his. "I have a proposition for you." Although he wore a mask, his voice implied that he was smiling. Jemima laughed. "Well then, by all means, we'd be happy to hear it." "In private, then." The man beckoned them to follow him. Ciel and Jemima exchanged glances, or, they would've if Ciel's eyes were visible, and obliged the white-clad man. Perfectly courteous, their leader invited them warmly into a small room located just behind the stage. Much more tastefully decorated, the room closely resembled an office, with a desk and chair, display shelves, and a dignified sitting area. "Please, sit." The leader gestured to the chairs. "As you may have guessed, this group is not a final cut. There are still quite a few supplicants to be culled from the list, and some of them I have already identified tonight." He explained as the two sat. "However, I assure you that both of you are secure in your selection, and as such, I would like to inform you of your first mission." Ciel crossed his legs at the ankle as he listened.

"I am the White Dragon." The man identified himself. "I am but an agent of the Serpent, in charge of carrying out the orders handed down to me. You two have been chosen for this particular mission because of your youth and impressive investigative abilities. You'll work as a team to infiltrate an exclusive school this time around, with the goal of getting close to a relative of Her Majesty the Queen." Ciel's eyebrows, hidden behind his mask, arched in surprise. He'd not expected this. The White Dragon handed each of them a small black file. "Do not open these until you are in a secure location, they are for no one's eyes but your own. Complete the task, and you will be handsomely rewarded, fail and you will be...dealt with accordingly." Jemima shivered visibly at that. "I am confident in your success." The leader stood, and the two agents followed suit. "Charmed to meet you both in person." He continued, kissing both their hands in turn. "Now please, enjoy the evening." The White Dragon said in clear dismissal. Jemima scooted out of their fast, with Ciel taking his usual leisurely pace. "Robin." The dragon called. Ciel paused at the door. "I don't want to see that mask again." The man's voice was authoritative and firm. "Oh, you won't." Ciel cocked his head to one side with an impish smirk. Then he slipped out of the room and back to the party, set all the more on discovering something, anything about this mysterious organization.


	4. Imitation

The White Dragon's file lay forgotten on Ciel's bedside table. After coming home horrendously late, the young earl had been required to go straight to bed by Sebastian, leaving no time to look through it. In spite of his late return, Ciel was up in the morning at his usual time, as he rarely allowed himself the luxury of sleeping in. He really wanted to look through the file, but instead made himself go through his morning routine first; he got dressed and sat through yet another irritating breakfast with Soma and Agni. Ciel briefly considered getting to know the visiting prince better, but that thought left him as soon as the two indians left for school. Who had the time for that? Certainly not an earl as busy as he.

Excitedly, Ciel hopped up the stairs to his bedroom two at a time. That file seemed to be burning a hole in his mind with all his desire to open it. Upon entering his room, however, Ciel was greeted by the familiar sight of Sebastian lounging over the arm of one of the mahogany chairs. With the little black file open in his hands. "This.." Sebastian tapped the file with a slender finger. "...contains some very interesting information." Ciel's face tightened into a glare. "Sebastian." He forced himself to remain calm. "I didn't tell you to open that." The earl's voice had a note of warning in it. "You didn't tell me not to, either." Sebastian shrugged, dark red eyes returning to whatever was inside the file. "Tch." Ciel scoffed. Sebastian straightened. "Oh, come on. You just wanted to read it first, isn't that right?" He grinned teasingly. "Here, it's all yours." Sebastian waved it in Ciel's direction. Ciel swiped the file grudgingly from his bodyguard's grip, his brow wrinkled in annoyance. "Shut up." The earl perched crossly on the edge of an indigo velvet settee and finally examined the contents of the directions from the White Dragon. There was a thin leather wallet that dropped into Ciel's lap as soon as he reopened it. Setting that aside, Ciel quickly read the first sheet of paper in the file.

" _Greetings, agent. The task you have before you is not an easy one, but it is necessary. You and your partner were chosen for your particular capability to blend seamlessly with any crowd. There is a plane ticket in the wallet; your final destination is Weston College, which I am sure you are familiar with. Please note that Weston College is an all-boys academy, so you will be required to go undercover as a male. Make arrangements for that yourself._ "

Ciel smirked as he read it. Conditions like this made his job that much easier.

" _A relative of Queen Elizabeth II attends this school, James, Viscount Severn. I have it on good authority that young James is privy to the foreign policies Her Majesty is planning with respect to German trade routes. I would like you to become close with him, and extract as much information as is possible during your time there. You will have two weeks, which is less time than it sounds, considering that as students of Weston, you will be expected to attend classes. Know that while this task would be insurmountable to the common layman, with the cooperation of the two of you and your knowledge of social class, you are indeed quite suited to the mission. Return to Séduire Royal upon completion of this job and you will be recompensed generously. The Serpent does not bite the hand that feeds it._

 _White Dragon._ "

Ciel carefully folded the paper in two and set it next to the wallet. Returning to the file, he found a profile of James, complete with photos and a long biography. This, Ciel also set aside, as he already knew James personally and there was no reason to waste time reading about him. Also contained in the file was paperwork for Weston, mostly completed. All that was necessary was a current photo and a name, both of which would be easily made up once Ciel had planned out the character he was to play in this game. Upon examination of the wallet, it was clear that most everything had been provided for; there was a plane ticket to the city nearest the school, as well as some pocket money. "Sebastian, I assume you already took a look everything here?" Ciel questioned thoughtfully, all earlier displeasure forgotten at the prospect of this exciting new game. "Yeah, I did. I already contacted your tailor with instructions to be here at 2:00." Sebastian replied. "Good, then. We're already on our way. This ticket is for tomorrow morning, it's a good thing there's time to prepare." Ciel grinned with the fervor of a dog on the scent of a fox. "The only trouble is in how you intent to deal with James, seeing as how you already know him." Sebastian pointed out while picking through the wallet once more. "Agreed." Ciel crossed his legs and laced his fingers together upon his knee. "I'll think of something. In the meantime, let's celebrate. With cake." He shooed Sebastian off to the kitchen to cook something up while he re-read the letter from the White Dragon. 'Working together, eh?' Ciel much preferred working alone. Alone besides Sebastian, of course, the two of them came as a set. Which set Ciel thinking on how Sebastian would be able to follow him to Weston. The bodyguard certainly looked young enough to be a student, albeit a senior, yet that didn't feel right to the young earl. Perhaps a private tutor? Or better yet, a teacher? It was time to make some calls. Surely there was an opening at Weston somewhere that Sebastian could fill.

In what seemed like no time at all, Sebastian returned with dessert for his charge, and Ciel was busying himself attending to the details that went along with going undercover at such a prominent and high-class school. One thing was for sure, he had to have an airtight persona, something that would be impossible to crack by even the shrewdest student. Sebastian was right, the biggest hurdle was the fact that Ciel and James actually knew each other quite well from the time Ciel spent in the Queen's company. They had been playmates as children, but had grown somewhat apart after the...incident that had taken Ciel's parents. Ciel cleared his mind of that thought; no need to go down that road right now. "Sebastian, have a look at this." Ciel motioned his bodyguard over to his laptop. Using a decoy identity and email, Ciel had been in communication with Weston College's vice principal, Johann Agares. Through carefully phrased questions and comments, Ciel had discovered a position that was yet to be filled for the coming semester: Dormitory warden for the exact dorm Ciel had been assigned to. "Charming, Ciel." Sebastian grimaced. Looking after a bunch of other brats didn't interest him in the least, but if it had to be done he would do it. Ciel grinned, knowing exactly what was on Sebastian's mind. "Not to worry, it's only for a couple weeks, and I doubt it will even take that long." Ciel assured him complacently, openly enjoying his bodyguard's discomfort. "I'm confident we can be in and out in under a week." Ciel informed Sebastian. He checked his watch. "Oh, I suppose Nina will be here shortly."

The two of them made their way down to the living area, where Ciel watched Sebastian assemble a makeshift fitting room. Back home at Phantomhive Manor in the country, they would have used the room outfitted specifically for Nina's visits, but as they were currently in London, it couldn't be helped. Seconds later, an obnoxiously loud knock sounded at the door. As soon as Sebastian opened it, a huge wooden trunk was thrust into his arms, which he staggered into the fitting room with. Bursting dramatically in after him came Nina Hopkins, tailor extraordinaire. "I swear, Miss Hopkins, this chest of yours gets bigger every time..." Sebastian grumbled. At that, the woman patted her ample bosom proudly. "I get that a lot. Now, out of my way!" Nina pushed past Sebastian. "Good afternoon, Earl Phantomhive! My my, but this is certainly short notice, good thing I work fast!" She threw open her trunk and withdrew a measuring tape, along with a paper and pencil. "Let's get right to it, then, you know the drill." She motioned Ciel up onto a squat little stool so she could measure him better. Ciel shed his button-up, retaining his undershirt. "Goodness, Earl. Your measurements haven't increased...in fact, your waist has become slightly slimmer!" Nina proclaimed loudly, much to Ciel's chagrin. It was no secret that his short stature bothered him to no end; as he was the head of the house of Phantomhive, he sometimes required a more imposing figure, however, his growth seemed to have all but halted in the past two years. Traumatic experiences have been shown to produce that effect...Ciel shook himself out of his reverie and forced a laugh. "Yes, well-" "That's absolutely fantastic!" Nina gushed, interrupting his excuse. "Couldn't be better for the silhouette I have in mind!"

Sebastian stifled a laugh behind his fist. The real reason for Ciel's smaller waist was, of course, the frequent use of that corset of late. Ciel glared at Sebastian. "Don't you have somewhere to be?" He inquired haughtily, a clear indication that he wished Sebastian to leave the room. Sebastian smirked knowingly before exiting to attend to his other duties. "Ugh, I'm glad he's gone..." Nina frowned as she began sketching a design on her pad of paper. "He's such a killjoy." She took one more measurement before kicking Ciel out as well while she constructed both his Weston uniform and a formal suit that would be required for the opening ceremony of the academy. Apparently, the earl had been on her mind lately, for she had also brought over another dress or two that she needed to fit to exactly his size. Nina was, after all, responsible for everything Ciel wore, including his disguises. She was fanatical about it when he had approached her about a possible design, and threw herself into it far more than was necessary. It was rare for a noble to have a 'passion for crossdressing', as she called it. By the time the rather theatrical tailor was gone, Ciel was the owner of two regular Weston College uniforms, a soft dove grey and white suit, and three dresses of various cuts and styles.

"Fortunate she knows to keep her mouth shut, isn't it?" Sebastian remarked as Ciel posed for the picture necessary for his student I.D. card. "Don't answer that, just hold still." Ciel almost frowned at Sebastian's order, but kept a straight face until the photo was taken. "Perfect." Sebastian showed Ciel the final picture. They had decided that Ciel wouldn't color his hair or make major changes to his appearance for the duration of his enrollment; if Sebastian weren't available to assist him in the morning with them he'd be absolutely helpless. So, they merely found color contacts for his discolored eye, combed his hair back with a bit of gel in it to make it stay, and removed the earrings. Ciel really did look quite different with his hair out of his eyes and no eyepatch. He had thought of wearing contacts all the time back when he first had to deal with heterochromatic eyes, but decided it was too much of a hassle, resorting instead to a plain leather eyepatch. This was a decision he was glad of, especially now, as the ability to change his appearance with something as simple as high-quality brown contact lenses came in handy. "That will do." Ciel approved the I.D. photo. He thought about Jemima from the night before, wondering how she was managing all of this. "Sebastian, what about a name? I can't very well use my own..." Both of them thought a long while.

"Émile. Émile Gaboriau. I'm to be a frenchman." Ciel decided. And with that, the transformation was complete.


End file.
